megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Maiko Oohashi
(Drama CDs, and Persona 3 The Movie) }} Maiko Oohashi is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Supporting Character; Hanged Man Social Link **''Persona 3 The Movie: Cameo Design Maiko has brown eyes and hair, which is braided into two buns. She wears a navy blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow design, navy blue skirt, slightly long white socks and green shoes. She also carries a red backpack. Personality Maiko is a kind and cheerful elementary student. She loves to go to the takoyaki stand and play at the shrine. She hates when her parents fight and, because of it, she thinks that they don't care about her so she decides to run away. In the normal route, Maiko confides into the protagonist and eventually falls in love with him, promising to marry him when she gets older. In the female protagonist's route, Maiko thinks of her as her older sister. Profile ''Persona 3 Maiko is a girl that attends elementary school, and is first seen at the Naganaki Shrine playing on the playground. To begin the social link, the protagonist must first bring her a Weird Takoyaki and a Mad Bull. The Weird Takoyaki can be bought for ¥400 at the Iwatodai strip mall takoyaki stand "Octopia" and the Mad Bull can be bought for ¥120 from any of the vending machines at the Dormitory. Maiko then realizes that the protagonist is a nice person, and will ask him to visit her at the playground. She can be seen at the Shrine on every day except on Sunday, when she is attending Cram school. At the beginning of the social link, Maiko appears to be a carefree, happy-go-lucky girl. But as the link progresses, she begins to hint that her parents are unhappy, and during one event, she even tells the protagonist that her father hit her. She resolves to run away from home to make her parents look for her so that she knows that they really do care about her. Maiko's parents find the protagonist at the Shrine one day after she has run away from home, and beg the protagonist to tell them where she is. She is later found at the takoyaki stand, and her parents are both relieved that they found her safe and angry that she would run away from home. The parents end up divorcing, and Maiko chooses to live with her mother, and they move away at the completion of the social link, just after Maiko swears to the protagonist that she would marry him, and presents him with a toy ring. During the last couple of days of the game, if the protagonist visits The Iwatodai Stripmall he will meet Maiko's father. He has a letter from Maiko that she sent him after moving away, and he shows it to the protagonist. He then mentions the part where Maiko tells her father she wishes to marry the protagonist, angrily telling him to stay away from his daughter. If the protagonist completes the Social Link, then the Persona Attis will be unlocked. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In P3P, Maiko no longer appears at the shrine everyday. Her new schedule is on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Moreover, her S.Link will become suspended on 10/21 because she will become one of the missing persons trapped in Tartarus. Upon being missing, if you read the bulletin and see her name, it is revealed her last name is Oohashi. If the player had chosen the female protagonist, the final Social Link events with Maiko are slightly altered. Rather than talk about marrying the protagonist, she instead insists that the bond between make them like sisters. Then, in the final days of the game, the letter she write states that she wishes that the protagonist can "become family for real," alluding to the sister-like bond between the two. Misunderstanding her statement, this prompts her father to attempt to nervously ask the protagonist out on a date, thinking that Maiko might like the idea of the two as a couple. Maiko's father then realizes how awkward his advances have been, especially considering the protagonist is not yet 18, and runs off. ''Persona 3 The Movie'' Spring of Birth In the movie, she is first seen at the Naganaki shrine taking care of Koromaru. Midsummer Knight's Dream She is seen again in September, where she is playing with Koromaru. Falling Down In a scene of the movie, she is intimidated by President Tanaka into joining her. Both Maiko and Makoto misinterpret his intentions, as he was only thinking of using her in promoting his products. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Hanged Man Arcana